ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Clara (character)
Ultrawoman Clara is a sky blue-colored, intern Ultra who wants to join the medical group called Silver Cross. She visits earth to understand why monsters are on rampage, and wondering if they can coexist with others. On the earth, she partners with Akari Hirano and inhabits her AIR Relayer bracelet as AI Claire. History When Clara was young and taking a stroll with her parents in Crystal Town, she witnessed how several Ultras' hard work in Silver Cross come into fruition, as several treated Ultras that were once defeated are back to full health. Watching in amazement, Clara set her goals to become the medic and enrolled in Crystal Heart Medical School. In there, Clara starts to get the grasp on medic lessons and skills. At some point, when everyone in the class saw several archives of the fight between Ultras and monsters, she starts to wonder if the rampaging monsters can be tamed and become friendly. This causes protests from her classmates because some of them believe that monsters are ruthless and couldn't coexist with others. The argument continues until the teacher named Ultraman Guru interferes it. The curious Clara would then consider to setting off to earth to learn about monsters, but she was having some doubts until Ultraman Guru assures Clara that he would watch over her if something's up. With Guru's approval, Clara flies to earth while giving farewell to her parents, her teacher and classmates. When Clara arrived at earth, she bonded with a rookie member of Team AIR (Allied International Rescuer) named Akari Hirano. Together, they treated several monsters to health while trying to find the answers about the monsters. Personality Ultrawoman Clara may look shy and reserved at first, especially before she decided to visit earth, but behind her introvert attitude, she's kind at heart. Clara would also show her caring side when seeing someone in trouble, like when finding out that some monsters are injured. Once Clara finds something to fight for, she would be determined and becoming more passionate. That said, even though Clara tends to give second chances to any monsters, she would pull no punches against anyone who tends to do harm to other beings at will. Profile Stats *'Height': 42 m *'Weight': 28,800 t (in Comfort Mode), 29,000 t (in Courage Mode) *'Age': 5,750 years old *'Time Limit': None (in Comfort Mode), 3 minutes (in Courage Mode) *'Human Host': Akari Hirano *'Occupation': Medic intern, later on becoming combat medic Body Features *'Color Timer': Clara's Color Timer is shaped after a diamond. Clara's Color Timer would flash in red when she is injured, weakened or having low energy. *'Clara Relayer': The bracer that somehow looks similar to Akari's AIR Relayer. It is mainly used as the storage for items that are used for medical treatment, so this bracer works like the first-aid kit. *'Clarium': Clara's main source of power, which may contain more potential when tapped further. At times it can be used to help fasten monster's recovery from injuries. Forms - Courage= Courage Mode Courage Mode is Ultrawoman Clara's secondary form that can be accessed when she started to gain the courage. This form consumes more of Clara's energy, so Clara can only maintain this form for 3 minutes. In exchange, Clara gained increased strength and moves a bit faster, which makes it suitable to tame any agitated monsters, and also to punish evildoers. *'Courageous Echo': Clara's primary finishing move in Courage Mode. She formed a circle gesture in her hands, then pushing forward the beam that looks like visible supersonic waves. While the Echo have attack properties, it's capable of purifying and calming the agitated monsters. *'Valiant Arrow': Clara's secondary finishing move in Courage Mode. Clara generates an energy arrow from Clara Relayer, which she fires through the enemy. This is only used to destroy enemies that only desires to do bad. *'Courageous Barrier': Generates a barrier that can block, withstand and deflect long-range attacks right back at the monsters. }} Gallery Ultrawoman Clara WIP.png|Ultrawoman Clara's first WIP design by RdcTohoKingdom Trivia *Ultrawoman Clara is inspired from Ultraman Cosmos in several ways. *Credits to Furnozilla and Cdr for helping to determine Clara's age, height and weight. *Clara's early WIP image by Cdr.